parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's World: Elmo's Big Christmas Adventure
Elmo's World: Elmo's Big Christmas Adventure is An Elmo's World Holiday Episode Featuring Characters from PBS Kids and AlexBrattenRockz. =Cast= *Elmo *Dorothy *Big Bird *Snuffy *Grover *Telly Monster *Ernie *Bert *Baby Bear *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Zoe *Curly Bear *Chickens *Herry Monster *Narf *Googel *Mel *Alan *Bob *Gabi *Gina *Gordon *Luis *Maria *Miles *Mr. Noodle *Dash & Dot *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *The Winkster *Kathy *Julie *Derek *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Tinky-Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo *Humbah *Zumbah *Zing-Zing Zingbah *Jumbah *Jingbah *Caillou *Rosie *Boris *Doris *Leo *Clementine *Sarah *Miss Martin *Gilbert *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cleo *T-Bone *Mac *KC *Mimi *Emily Elizabeth *Mr. and Mrs. Howard *Charley *Jetta *Arthur *D.W. *Baby Kate *Jane Read *David Read *Pal *Buster *Francine *Muffy *Brain *Binky *Sue Ellen *Fern *George *Mr. Ratburn *Grandma Thora *Grandpa Dave *Bob the Builder *Maya & Miguel *Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat *Jay Jay The Jet Plane *Zoboomafoo *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Zobooland Characters *George Shrinks *Max *Emmy *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak & Wheezie *Quetzal *Theo *Cleo *Lionel *Leona *Click the Mouse *Thomas The Train *Snook the Sloth *Burdette *Madge *Bob *Oko *Wartz *Ick *Riona *WordGirl *Curious George *Super Why *Alpha Pig *Wonder Red *Princess Presto *Woofster *Bear *Sheep *Pig *Frog *Dog *Duck *Ant *Sid The Science Kid *Martha Speaks *Buddy *Tiny *Daniel Tiger *Mom Tiger *Dad Tiger *Baby Margaret *Grandpere Tiger *O the Owl *X the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Prince Wednesday *King Friday XIII *Queen Sara Saturday *Prince Tuesday *Chrissie *Miss Elaina *Music Man Stan *Lady Elaine *Jodi Platypus *Dr. Platypus *Teddy Platypus *Leo Platypus *Nana Platypus *Teacher Harriet *Baker Aker *Mr. McFeely *Dr. Anna *Trolley *Max *Mama Mirabelle *Karla *Bo *Toopy & Binoo *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *The Cat In The Hat *Nick & Sally *Peg & Cat *Peep *Chirp *Quack *Wishbone *Corduroy *Ruff Ruffman *Blossom *The Zula Patrol *Franny *Seven Little Monsters *Pocoyo *Pato *Elly *Wimzie *Zoom kids *Piggley Winks *The Puzzle Place gang *The Magic School Bus gang *Loonete *Timothy *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Wubbzy *Daizy *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Plankton *Gary *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil & Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Alex Bratten (Me) Gallery Elmo1.jpeg Summary Today is christmas, and Elmo, The Sesame Street Gang, and The PBS Kids and AlexBrattenRockz Characters are going to Elmo's World to celebrate christmas! They even get to play Blue's Clues to figure out who's coming for the christmas. Clues: #A Beard #A Red Dress #A Red Hat Answer to Blue's Clues: *Santa Claus Transcript: *Elmo's World: Elmo's Big Christmas Adventure/Transcript Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Ideas